


Short pieces of poetry

by Cexmet



Category: Tooth and Tail (Video Game)
Genre: Bad English, Gen, Like Very Bad, Poetry, Short Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: All in the title))





	Short pieces of poetry

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native (obviously). So... sorry if it's a total crap. Please don't kill me lol.

**Inmate #43B:**  
all strings of bursts sounds like a laugh  
her mother's laugh  
her mother's laugh and death  
her fur so black so white  
so black and white and red  
so red  
her mother's laugh  
her mother's death.

 **Kasha, Farmhand:**  
when she comes back from war  
when she will lay on top of roof  
when she will sleep  
peacefully  
her shoulder gonna miss butt of the rifle  
but she'll never miss anything.

 **Uncle Butters:**  
burned corpses are smells so tasty  
he can't hide his smile  
and killing are way more fun than cooking  
he talks with dead like they are his customers:  
hello good bye come back again  
have a nice day or  
have a nice death  
that's better.

**Drill Sergeant Volkov:**  
doves raises right wings to salute him  
and he responds same way.  
he was a pup long time ago  
he was a pup who dreamed become a priest  
who singing hymns to Sun and Tree.  
and after he became a soldier.

**The Matriark:**  
they lives inside her  
dies inside her  
they have no Sun or Tree not anymore  
or maybe  
she is their Sun  
she is their Tree  
she is a whole world  
and they are just her pieces  
who lives and dies and never rest in peace.


End file.
